


The Cursed Dog

by Fedrane



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Legends, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedrane/pseuds/Fedrane
Summary: Every town had it's secrets. This one was not any different - everyone knew the tales about a cursed, three legged dog, but could anyone say that they were true?





	The Cursed Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thequalityrunaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/gifts).



> A gift for my dear Quality! Merry Christmas and happy New Year, sunshine!
> 
> Based on a legend from my city. I took a lot of liberty with it ;)

Everyone knew about the cursed dog haunting the street behind the church at night. Some claimed that whoever saw the dog would die very soon, others said that it was carrying the plague. The version didn’t matter though - everyone avoided the street not only at night, but also during the day. Only the bravest of priests dared to go there. And maybe a couple of kids. It was constantly a part of the games between the kids, to check who was the bravest of them all and who they could pick on.  
  
Cloud, the smallest and youngest kid in the group of kids in Nibelheim was always being picked on. The older kids kept telling him to go back home, to his mom, because he was too young to play with them. But Cloud withstood it for the sake of being accepted - the only younger kids in the town aside from him were between two months and four years of age. So he had to make himself worthy.  
How else to show it? Of course by going to the street behind the church. And no, not during daytime. There was nothing amazing in going to the street during daytime, that's why the test of courage was so difficult. Not only did the child have to go there, they also needed to slip out of the house after curfew!  
  
Cloud was a special boy. Or maybe he was the most normal one. When at the age of eight he decided to show his worth he held his chin high with a fierce look on his slightly plump face, standing next to the church with the other kids watching him with wide eyes from the safety of their homes. Cloud looked back for the last time, made sure that everyone would witness his heroic deed, and stepped into the dark, gloomy street.  
  
But nothing was there. No dog, no curse, no plague. Cloud even paced along the street for what felt like half an hour, yet the dog was nowhere to be seen. With a shrug and a sigh he went back home.  
That night Cloud couldn't sleep. Before his 'test' he had been scared, but as he stood in front of the street he got filled with excitement. In the safety of his home, tucked in the warm blankets with the fireplace nearby, he was sad and disappointed. And maybe a bit proud. But just a bit.  
  
Of course the news of his incredible courage spread through the ranks of the kids like wildfire. Within the next two days every kid in the town knew about the small, blond child who went to see the dog. Some of them even made bets, how long Cloud would stay alive. No one had won.  
  
What they didn't know, was that Cloud kept visiting the street almost every night. Was the dog real? Did the townspeople make him up just to scare the kids? The kid kept asking himself as he sneaked out of the house and silently made his way towards the church.  
  
Night after night Cloud would go and search the street in hopes of finding the dog from the tales, but every night he would return to his bed with a sad expression and dragging his feet on the floor. Maybe it's for the better? He thought more than once, laying in his bed after his late night adventure and staring at the ceiling. A few times he thought that he saw some movement in the dark street, but after further inspections it always proved to be a false call.  
  
\---  
  
When Cloud turned ten he stopped his nightly visits, instead concentrating on learning from his mom, the town's tailor. He learned how to sew, how to make patterns, how to use the needle with incredible precision. Most importantly he gained a lot of respect for his mom.  
  
At night Cloud liked to sit on a chair next to his window, sewing patterns into a piece of white fabric, and watch the town. That street behind the church was still a huge mystery and even though Cloud was sure that there was nothing there, he felt a strange kind of longing. As if something, or someone, was calling him. With a sigh Cloud shook his head and returned to the task at hand. He no longer was an eight year old child who would believe in some myths and legends. Not after almost two years of fruitless efforts. But a bit of curiosity still remained in his heart.  
  
\---  
  
Years passed. The small, blue eyed kid grew into a fine young man, dressing the whole town in the finest clothing. Cloud's mother was an incredible tailor, but Cloud himself was even better. The ladies adored his designes as much as they adored him, flirting at any given occasion. No one could blame them - Cloud grew in those seven years, if not in height then in everything else. His arms were muscular from helping around in the butchery, legs strong after years of working in the fields, stomach taunt after everyday training before the bed. Not to mention his golden hair and blue eyes, envy of the whole town. Including the experience he gained from helping around town and the soul of an artist Cloud was a very good candidate for a husband. Yet he politely dismissed every single woman, saying that his heart has space only for one woman - for his dear mother. That didn't stop the ladies from trying, of course.  
  
As a respected tailor Cloud delivered his wares to the clients, if they wished for it. Lady Aerith and Lady Rinoa were the two sisters who loved both Cloud's wares and the man himself and often ordered dresses from him. That day Cloud went to deliver them, carrying them in a beautiful,ornate box. The mansion was far from his house, but it wasn't a problem at all. The ladies were both incredibly happy with their new matching dresses - a white one with pink bows and frills for Lady Aerith and a blue and silver dress for Lady Rinoa. It turned out that Cloud delivered them just in time for a party. The two sisters were so happy with their new outfits that they even invited Cloud over. Good thing he wore some better clothes that day!  
  
He ate delicious food, talked with the Ladies and their friends and lost track of his time. It was already very late when he excused himself, thanked the two Ladies for the incredible party and started the quite long walk home.  
  
There were two ways back - the shorter one around the church or the longer one through the back alley, the cursed one. Cloud took a moment to think about it. He hadn't checked that street in a long time, maybe he should go there now? But it was already so late... in the end curiosity won and Cloud made his way towards the alley.  
  
As he got closer to it he heared someone screaming. It was getting louder and louder the closer he got, so it must have been coming from the cursed street! Even more curious than before Cloud quickened his pace and soon he was walking down the dark, gloomy street, closing in on the screams.  
  
"You killed him!"  
  
"It's all your fault!"  
  
"Why do you even exist!"  
  
Cloud hid behind an old box and peeked from behind it. Three young men were kicking someone laying on the cobblestone. He immediately recognized the three faces - Seifer, Fuu and Ray, but the other one was a mystery. Their face was hidden by a thick, dark hood of a long cloak, and their arms as they tried to defend their vital points. Kicks rained on their back and legs and Cloud could clearly hear the soft pained noises.  
  
"Where is that bloody dog!" Seifer roared, kicking the cowering person right between the shoulderblades, making them take in a sharp breath.  
  
"Stop that Seifer!" Cloud ran out from behind his cover and pushed the blond teen away. He stumbled a few steps back, an expression of pure shock on his face. "What is going on here?"  
  
The tailor looked around him, at the two other teens taking a few steps back and the hooded person still laying on the dirty street, motionless. "That bastard knows where the cursed dog is! My father died yesterday because of it's curse!" Seifer regained his composure and stood tall, using his height to show his power and maybe make Cloud go away or give up. But the tailor was beyond such things.  
  
"Your father was ill, the sickness has taken him. You shouldn't have hurt a stranger simply because you're sad about that. Grow up, don't be a child." The tailor knelt next to the beaten person, wanting to help them, but they only curled into a ball even more, refusing to get any help.  
  
"You don't know anything, Strife!" Seifer tried again but Cloud already stopped paying attention, whispering soft words of comfort to the hurt person. They very slowly uncurled from the tight ball with a hiss of discomfort, and kept their face covered by the hood.  
  
Cloud huffed softly, "Go away Seifer, you've done enough here."  
  
The teen looked about to burst from rage. He opened his mouth to say something more, but his two sidekicks shook their heads and were already on their way back home. The furious teen growled and followed in their steps, saying something about not being done under his breath.  
  
Cloud turned back to the cloaked person, "Hey, are you okay? I am so sorry for what they have done."  
  
"...you should go."  
  
"I won't." Cloud said sternly and helped the person stand up. Or more like he tried. The mysterious person wobbled and almost fell back down, only Cloud's quick reflexes saving him from the fall. It was then the tailor realized that the hooded person had just one leg. A shiver ran down his spine but he still helped, allowing the person to lean on his shoulder. Together they shuffled towards the box Cloud hid behind earlier and the person sat on it with a grunt.  
  
"Thank you," now that Cloud could hear it better he realized, that the voice was clearly male, low and deep. Maybe even a bit husky from underuse.  
  
Cloud smiled softly, "No problem. Someone has to take responsibility for what happened. If not them, then me." He reached to take the hood off of the man's head, but he flinched out of his reach. Cloud frowned, "Can you take the cloak off? I want to see if you're hurt anywhere. I may be a tailor, but I know some things."  
  
The man didn't respond for a while and Cloud feared they he might have lost consciousness. But then the man moved his arms underneath the cloak. "Aren't you scared of me?" He asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Why should I be?" Cloud offered him a soft smile. "Seifer and his friends were beating you but you didn't hurt them. So I dont have to be afraid of you, right?"  
  
"...Thank you," the man whispered, "But you should go now."  
  
"I won't. I will help you, no matter what you say."  
  
The man huffed and took off his hood. His eyes were closed, his face dirty, brown hair tangled and too long. There was a diagonal scar crossing over his nose and a dark bruise blossoming on his cheek. "Go, if you want to live."  
  
"So they were right?" Cloud furrowed his brows and sat on the cobblestone in front of the man. "You are the cursed dog?"  
  
"...yes," was the only answer as the man hanged his head.  
  
"Whoa, I have been searching for you for so many years!" The tailor smiled brightly and leaned forward, looking closer at the 'dog' from the tales. The man on the other hand was completely dumbfounded, tilting his head in disbelief. Cloud was pretty sure that if the man's eyes were open he would have been staring at him as if he just grew a second head.  
  
"Wait," he murmured and sniffed the air, just like a dog, "I know your scent. I remember it, from seven years ago."  
  
This time it was Cloud's turn to stare in bewilderment, "But I haven't seen you! I have searched for such a long time, but I couldn't find you so i gave up! How is it possible that you know me, or, well, my scent?"  
  
"I have to hide... I hate my curse and I dont want people to die. It's... It's already hard living like this."  
  
"Can I... can I know your name? If you have one," Cloud smiled, even though the man couldn't see it. So instead he gently put a hand on the man's remaining knee. The man flinched, but after a moment he seemed to relax under that soft touch.  
  
"It's Squall..." He said softly, shifting on the box.  
  
"And I'm Cloud, a local tailor. So, let me ask you,  does you being the cursed dog mean that me, Seifer and the other two will die?"  
  
Squall shook his head, "You won't die, Cloud. I haven't seen your face."  
  
"But Seifer...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Cloud frowned and his hand gently squeezed Squall's knee. He sighed, "Can we... save him?"  
  
The cursed man shook his head once more, "The last person I see until midnight will die in the next month. I saw that... Seifer when they ambushed me, I didn't even have the time to close my eyes."  
  
Cloud thought for a long moment, sitting on the cold cobblestone with a cursed and hurt man in front of him. He didn't like Seifer, that guy was annoying, tried to get almost every lady in the town into his bed and acted as if he was high and mighty. But Cloud wouldn't want even his worst enemy to die! Especially not one that was so liked by Lady Rinoa!  
  
"So why won't you look at me instead?"  
  
\---   
It took quite a bit of persuading, but Squall eventually allowed Cloud to lead him into his house. His mother was already sound asleep in her room, so the tailor decided to tell her about their guest in the morning. It was hard to clean Squall from the years and layers of dirt, soot and other things Cloud didn't want to know what they were, but they managed it after a very long bath. A few of them, really - the water was getting dirty very quickly. Afterwards he gave the man some comfortable sleepwear and trimmed his long, tangled hair. He also dressed his wounds and gave him a cup of hot, delicious tea and a slice of bread with cheese, which the man seemed to swallow in one go.  
  
When everything was done Squall looked nothing like before and Cloud had to admit - he was the most handsome man he has ever seen. Even more handsome than Priest Sephiroth, and that was a great feat. Maybe Squall needed extra meals for the time being, but he still made Cloud's heart beat a little bit faster.  
  
As they sat together on Cloud's bed they talked about the curse. The tailor learned that the man could actually shapeshift into a dog at a whim, but he likes to stay human more. He didn't like to smell his own dirty body with a dog's sensitive nose and the tangles in his fur were already starting to hurt him. Besides, the longer he stayed in the body of a dog, the more he forgot what being human actually felt like. And keeping his eyes closed was easier.  
  
"Do you really want me to look at you?" Squall asked, running his fingers through his short hair, marveling at the way the strands fell through his fingers like silk. When was the last time he had hair like that...?  
  
"We will have a month to figure out how to break the curse," Cloud shrugged, gently squeezing Squall's only knee. The man sighed and slowly opened his eyes, careful to not get blinded by the soft light of the candle. Cloud gasped, a shiver running down his spine.  
  
He looked right into the most beautiful and most expressive eyes he has ever seen.  
  
\---   
"Cloud, come here, it's almost midnight," Squall called out, laying in a big bed, tucked under the warm covers and blankets. The tailor reluctantly left the piece of clothing he was working on and blew out all of the candles, except for the one on the nightstand. He then  slipped under the covers and snuggled against his dear Squall.  
  
"How many years has it already been?" Cloud smiled at the man, looking right into those beautiful silver eyes.  
  
"Four, I think."  
  
"And I'm more than willing to spend the rest of my days looking only at you." They both smiled at each other and waited to share a kiss. When the church's bell announced midnight they looked at each other for a moment longer and then leaned into a sweet kiss.  
  
And so they cheated the fate and broke the curse, looking into each other's eyes during every midnight to confuse the spell and make it target no one. Who could have known that a child's curiosity could save so many lives?


End file.
